Turning the wall against the wall
by Sandstone
Summary: Spoilers for NWN2: MotB. Sometimes, sacrifice can be of both spite, and for a greater cause.


A/N: Never cared for the ending of NWN2's Mask. Or the original campaign for the matter. Just another 'fuck the wall of the faithless' fic. But this one's mine.

She looked down at the glowing figure. Her soul, all she struggled for was in her grasp.

If her mouth was visible through her helm, her companion would see her bitter smile. All that she struggled for indeed. "Gann, you had best leave."

She could hear the hagspawn stumble, even as he asked, "What? But… why?"

She turned, tossing aside her helm. It served no purpose now. Instead she said grimly, "I intend to do something… that will fulfill the dove's dreams, and spite the gods who would condemn me to a wall."

Gann of dreams gave her a long look. Faith had been the topic of their discussions a few times, and she was bitterly opposed to the gods for reasons he never could discover. Finally he nodded, returning to himself, leaving the woman, the soul eater, Akachi in flesh alone.

She glanced into the distance, and took a deep breath. A fatalistic smile came across her face. Oh, that god of the dead will curse the fact that his own impartial nature will doom him.

Her screams filled the mindscape, impossibly a duet, and then grew into three as a small fragment fell away.

Then there was naught but screaming, as her impossible plan took root.

* * *

The woman's eyes opened slowly. Her skin was waxen, her eyes clouded. "You… what have you done, spirit eater?"

She gave a hacking laugh. "Won." She coughed, spitting out blood into her helm. Her body was decaying, she didn't have long. She looked back up at the towering figure, the god of death. "I won, and you are doomed Kelemvor."

The god of death was silent, and her companions puzzled. Then a tremendous wailing began, and all the mortals staggered, even the god's avatar stumbled as the ground impossibly shook in the fugue plane. "What have you done!"

Her voice was faint, even as her armor's arms went limp, dust starting to fall from the cracks. Her eyes were a milky white now, she was blind. Her hair was bleaching impossibly fast, turning a vivid white before darkening into a murky grey. "I sacrificed my soul… to end the fate of where my soul would have gone. I turned the wall… against… the wall."

Her decaying form crumpled, her armor crashing into the ground, dust pouring through the gaps. The legendary sword that so many sought, the sword of Gith, clattered into the ground of the fugue plane. Kaelyn the Dove was the first to realize, whirling to gaze at the wall. There was no familiar figure there, but the wall – it was slowly shrinking, only her enhanced senses letting her notice the impossible act. She breathed out in shock, "Like a snake eating its tail, she turned the hunger of the wall against itself."

The god of death was silent. And she could only laugh and weep. She laughed, for Kelemvor's own words had come to betray him. If an act of a god was intended to be undone, then a mortal may undo them. The wall was coming undone, and per his own words, he was bound to do nothing but watch as the very wall she had fought to end turned upon itself, destroying itself in its own cannibalistic hunger. No more would souls be cursed to end up upon the wall. For what wall would remain? When the smallest bit remained, it would turn upon itself, and become undone. While she wept for her companion and the souls doomed to be the last sacrifices upon the wall.

"Did she…"

"She did. I do not know how, but she did."

:I vowed before you, oh god of death, that I would not concede. Now, you know the truth of my words.:

The words echoed impossibly, even as the last of the dust stirred once, before remaining still.

Kellen the Dove wept silently, while Gann of Dreams could only marvel at the sheer dare of his companion.

The god of bears remained silent. Unlike the others, he could feel a faint spark remaining of his companion, resting on a gem she had requested he hold on to, 'In case things work out'.

:Little one, do you still exist?:

The answer was pain-filled, and grim :Only so long as the wall does… will this small fragment… of myself exist. Please god of bears; deliver this… to Neverwinter… what companions of mine… that lived. This… desperation measure… will not last. I… will not… last, and become undone. Did I… win?:

The bear growled audibly, "You did, little one. You won."


End file.
